Me, Him, and the Sad Flashback
by Erika Himawari
Summary: Musim dingin menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Walaupun perang melanda, mereka tetap mengukir kenangan yang indah bersama. "Janji ya kakak jangan mati dulu sebelum aku bikin kakak bahagia!" Dedicated for SDAnniv#1, mind to RnR?


Namaku Eren Jager, 15 tahun.

Saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Hobiku adalah merakit robot dan menggambar.

Aku tinggal bersama dengan kakak angkatku, Mikasa Ackerman, dan temannya Hanji Zoe.

Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak lagi. Ialah yang menjadi teman mainku sewaktu kecil. Ialah yang mengajariku menggambar. Ialah yang secara tidak langsung mengajariku apa itu 'sayang'. Walaupun kita berdua bagaikan bumi dan langit, ia tetap selalu ada untukku.

Aku masih ingat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction,

Me, Him, and the Sad Flashback

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama seorang.

Warning: kemungkinan OOC, AU, character death, ada adegan di mana **perpindahan latar tidak dijelaskan**.

.

.

.

Salju turun dengan perlahan, memberikan pemandangan serba putih sejauh matamu memandang. Di salah satu sudut taman kota Shiganshina, berdiri seorang perempuan bersyal merah. Perempuan itu, Mikasa Ackerman, bersandar pada salah satu lampu taman. Matanya tak lepas dari seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang tengah membuat boneka salju bersama teman-temannya.

"Huff..." Mikasa menghela nafasnya, ia menaikkan syal merahnya hingga di atas hidungnya. Ia lalu mengatupkan tangannya. Memang, walau ia sudah memakai sarung tangan, tetap saja tangannya terasa membeku.

Mikasa beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Ia berniat untuk mencari minuman atau makanan yang dapat menghangatkan badannya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah stan yang menjual coklat panas. Mikasa segera berjalan ke arah stan tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas ke daftar menu yang di jual di stan tersebut.

"Pak, coklat panasnya dua." Ujarnya. Sang penjual mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan pesanannya.

Tak berapa lama pesanan Mikasa telah jadi. Mikasa membayar pesanannya dan pergi sambil membawa coklat panasnya menuju bangku yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya. Tepat di depan bangku tersebut, ia seakan teringat sesuatu dan kembali menatap anak berambut coklat tadi.

"Eren!" panggilnya.

Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan jarinya agar anak itu mendekat. Anak berambut coklat itu, Eren Jager, berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa kak?" tanyanya, senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya.

Mikasa menyodorkan gelas berisi coklat panas yang sedari tadi hanya ia bawa. "Minum dulu, biar badanmu hangat," katanya.

Eren menyambut gelas yang tak henti-hentinya mengepulkan asap putih itu dengan gembira. Ia segera meminum coklat panas itu, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Enaak!" serunya. Mikasa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

Mikasa dan Eren memang kakak beradik, namun tidak sedarah. Dulu orangtua Eren mengadopsi Mikasa dari sebuah panti asuhan. Saat itu, Mikasa masih berumur 9 tahun. Lalu, setahun setelahnya, ibu Jager melahirkan seorang anak, yang sekarang sedang minum dengan semangat di depannya. Eren memberikan gelasnya yang isinya tinggal separuh kurang. "Main lagi ya kak!" kata Eren sembari berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Mikasa tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk sambil mengamati adiknya yang sedang berlarian menghindari lemparan bola saju.

Mikasa menatap wajah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan cerianya. Mereka semua terlihat polos, riang gembira, tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di luar sana. Mikasa menghela nafas, ia teringat akan berita yang ia tonton tadi pagi. Tentang perang yang semakin memanas, bahkan kini ada pihak yang menggunakan robot sebagai senjata pembunuh.

Ketika Mikasa sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar di sakunya, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera Mikasa membukanya.

'Hm? Ini nomor siapa ya?' Mikasa menatap layar Hpnya selama beberapa saat ketika melihat nomor tak dikenal yang mengiriminya pesan singkat tersebut.

_Halo Mikasa!  
Aku yakin kau pasti lagi bengong di suatu tempat karena nggak ada kerjaan.  
Awas lho.. bisa kesambet.. (jangan!)  
Datang saja ke rumahku, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik!_

_Hanji._

'Oh, Hanji...' batinnya. Mikasa lalu mengetikkan kata 'ya' dan mengirimkannya.

Mikasa menarik nafas dan mengamati adiknya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang pulang. Eren lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Kak, ayo pulang!" katanya.

"Ini dihabiskan sekalian, nanti sebelum pulang kita mampir ke rumah teman kakak dulu ya." Kata Mikasa sembari menyerahkan gelas milik Eren. Eren menghabiskannya secepat kilat dan memberikan gelasnya pada Mikasa.

"Teman kakak yang mana?" tanya Eren.

"Kak Hanji, ilmuwan..."

"Ooh.." mulut Eren membentuk bulat sempurna, membuat wajahnya seakan dipenuhi bulatan berhubung bentuk mata dan kepalanya bulat. Mikasa diam-diam tertawa akan ekspresi adiknya yang polos bukan main ini.

Mikasa menggandeng adiknya dan mulai berjalan. Rumah Hanji tidak jauh dari taman, jadi ia yakin adiknya tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula Eren senang sekali bermain-main dengan 'ciptaan' Hanji. Mungkin yang paling disukai oleh Eren adalah robot memasak yang hanya bisa memasak masakan untuk robot. Bayangkan saja, kalau kau meminta mie goreng, kau akan diberi kawat yang dilumuri banyak oli. Kalau kata si robot sih, 'kawat gulung saus oli' namanya. Tapi robot itu sangat baik, ia selalu menaikkan Eren ke pundaknya lalu berlari mengitari taman.

"Rasanya seperti jet coaster!" jawab Eren ketika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya.

Mikasa selalu tertawa ketika melihat Eren yang sedang bermain-main bersama sang robot. Apalagi jika perut Eren bergemuruh karena lapar, si robot pasti akan memutar-mutar kepalanya dan berteriak; "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! KELAPARAN TERDETEKSI!" lalu membawa Eren ke meja makan, menyuguhinya berbagai jenis permen. Entah kenapa hanya saat seperti itulah si robot menyuguhkan makanan sungguhan.

Satu rumah lagi dan mereka sampai ke rumah milik Hanji. Rumahnya memang terlihat kecil, namun kalau kau masuk, luasnya bukan main. Berbagai jenis eksperimen ada, walaupun didominasi oleh mesin-mesin seperti robot.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Mikasa menekan bel.

TING TONG

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Silahkan masuk.." katanya datar, ekspresinya tak kalah datar. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam. Ia lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan Mikasa, mungkin bisa 10 senti lebih pendek. Pemuda tersebut mempersilahkan Eren dan Mikasa masuk dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar. Lalu pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian...

"MIKASAAAA!" suara yang kelewat ceria terdengar ketika Hanji memasuki ruang tamu dan memeluk Mikasa.

"Ah, Eren juga ikut ya!" Hanji mencubit gemas pipi Eren, membuat sang pemilik pipi menggembungkan pipinya ngambek.

"Hiaa... jangan marah... mau permen?" Hanji menawari Eren setoples permen, yang jelas disambut dengan gembira.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Mikasa bertanya. Eren menatap Hanji seakan ia juga ikut penasaran.

"Loh, bukannya kalian sudah lihat ya?" pertanyaan Hanji membuahkan wajah tanda tanya dari kakak beradik tersebut.

"Aku mau menunjukkan dia!" Hanji menyeret pemuda yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Mikasa dan Eren. Pemuda itu memutar matanya.

"Itu pacarmu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Bukaaaan!" Hanji menyilangkan tangannya. "Ia robot ciptaan terbaruku!" Hanji berkata dengan bangga.

"Kak Hanji, itu robot?" Eren menunjuk pemuda yang dari tadi diam tersebut.

"Iya, keren kan!"

"Waah, mirip manusia asli!" Eren berjalan mendekati robot yang terlalu realis untuk jadi robot. Bahkan suaranya pun terlalu realis untuk seorang robot.

"Sejauh ini ia adalah robot yang paling sempurna yang kuciptakan. Dia spesialis bersih-bersih. Hasil kerjanya benar-benar memuaskan! Waktu aku pertama kali mencobakannya, aku sampai pangling dengan kamarku sendiri." Kata Hanji dengan semangat.

"Kamar anda kan lebih mirip tempat sampah dibanding kamar..." robot itu menyahut.

"Kejemnya... oh iya, dia mukanya datar melulu... paling cemberut..." Hanji memicingkan matanya ke arah robot itu, lalu ia duduk di dekat Mikasa. Mereka berdua terlibat percakapan yang cukup seru, membiarkan Eren yang sibuk mengamati sang robot sedetail-detailnya.

"Hoi, bawa saja Eren ke taman belakang!" kata Hanji, disambut dengan anggukan oleh si robot.

Robot itu menggandeng Eren dan membawanya ke taman _indoor_ di belakang rumah Hanji. Taman itu sangatlah luas, beberapa tempat dipenuhi oleh bebungaan dan pohon-pohon hijau tumbuh subur. Eren otomatis berlari ke tempat favoritnya, di bawah pohon besar. Robot pemuda itu mengikuti.

"Namanya apa? Ditulis di mana?" tanya Eren pada si robot yang telah duduk di sebelahnya.

Robot itu mengangkat lengan baju kirinya, memperlihatkan lengannya yang bertuliskan 'Riv-I' dengan tinta hitam. Ia masih memandang Eren dengan datar.

"Itu gimana bacanya?" tanya Eren.

"Riv ai."

"Riv... ai?" Eren menatap robot itu. Lalu Eren mulai bertanya macam-macam pada Riv-I, mulai dari terbuat dari apa rambutnya sampai apakah ia bisa berenang atau tidak.

Pertanyaannya yang terakhir itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak di jawab oleh Riv-I. Hanji belum pernah mencobakan 'berenang' terhadapnya, jadi ia tidak tahu. Eren manyun ketika Riv-I akhirnya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Eren lalu mulai bercerita macam-macam tentang dirinya. Walau ia masih berusia 8 tahun, tapi kemampuan berbicaranya patut di acungi jempol. Ia tidak pernah loncat-loncat ketika bercerita. Ceritanya selalu runtut, namun masih ada gaya khas anak-anak sehingga menimbulkan kesan tersendiri. Riv-I tidak banyak menanggapi. Ia bahkan hanya menanggapi ketika ia ditanya, tidak lebih. Wajahnya juga tidak berubah, tetap datar.

"Hei, hei... kak Hanji selalu bilang kalau setiap robot punya batere penggerak sendiri-sendiri, punyamu di mana?" tanya Eren.

Riv-I membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Bahkan Hanji membuat detail badannya sampai seperti itu. Di dada kirinya terdapat satu tempat di mana masih berupa besi berbentuk persegi. Riv-I membukanya. Di dalamnya terlihat sesuatu berbentuk diamond yang melayang di dalam kotak kaca. Diamond itu berputar-putar dan mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan walau sebenarnya warnanya adalah magenta.

"Ini namanya core. Kata Hanji, ini bukan batere biasa. Ini setara dengan apa yang kau sebut jantung..." kata Riv-I. Eren menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'uwaah'. Riv-I menutup kotak itu dan membenahi bajunya.

"Lalu apa kau punya hati?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Hati?"

"Iya! Kata kak Mikasa, itu bisa membuatmu merasa senang atau sedih. Itu juga bisa membuatmu menyayangi orang lain. Letaknya di sini!" Eren menyentuh dada kiri Riv-I dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Riv-I menatapnya tangan Eren yang menyentuhnya, lalu menatap Eren.

"Aku... tidak tahu soal itu..." jawab Riv-I. Eren kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Mungkin kau punya! Mungkin saja kau tidak menyadarinya!" kata Eren. Riv-I tersenyum kecil.

"Yeey, kak Riv-I tersenyum!" Eren meloncat berdiri melihat senyuman Riv-I. Riv-I langsung mendatarkan wajahnya lagi.

"MANA?" Hanji datang diikuti Mikasa. Ia berlari mendekati Riv-I dan memegang bahunya.

"Ayo senyum lagi! Ayolah, sekaliiii aja!" Hanji memohon-mohon. Riv-I hanya menatap datar, membuat wajah ketidak setujuan. Hanji langsung pergi ke sudut, pundung ditemani hujan di atas kepalanya.

"Kak Hanji hebat! Kak Riv lalala itu keren kalau senyum!" Eren bertepuk tangan.

"Riv lalala?" Riv-I mengangkat alisnya.

"Susah ngomongnya... kenapa harus ada jeda di antara Riv dan ai?" Eren menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eren boleh panggil aku apapun..." kata Riv-I. Mata Eren langsung berbinar.

"Ini tidak adil Riv-I! Yang mambuatmu itu aku, tapi kenapa hanya Eren yang lihat senyummu dan boleh memanggilmu apapun? Ini tidak adiiiil..." Hanji nangis kejer di sudut.

"Anda sudah **terlalu** dewasa, lidah anda bisa lebih mudah mengatakan namaku. Dan soal senyum, aku tidak sudi tersenyum untuk orang yang **memperbudak**ku setiap hari. Selain itu bukankah anda yang memberiku nama yang **riwet** itu" Nada sarkastik terdengar sangat jelas dari kalimat Riv-I. Hanji kembali pundung.

"Jadi aku panggil Rivaire saja ya!" ujar Eren. Re yang terakhir sama seperti mengatakan re pada nama Eren.

"Rivaire?" Hanji menaikkan alisnya, "dapet dari mana tuh nama?"

"Ehehe, dari Rivai dan re dari Eren..." Eren nyengir polos.

"Kenapa bukan Rivairi saja? Huruf 'e' yang terakhir dibaca 'i'. Itu lebih enak di dengar..." Mikasa memberi masukan.

"Tulisannya begini..." kata Mikasa sambil menuliskan kata 'Rivaille' di tanah.

"Wiih, namanya keren! Ya sudah aku panggil kakak Rivaille saja ya!" kata Eren. Riv-I mengangguk, menjaga wajahnya agar tetap datar.

Mikasa menatap Eren yang terlihat mencoba akrab dengan Riv-I. Dan sebenarnya Mikasa kagum, karena Riv-I sedikit banyak menyahut ucapan Eren, padahal Hanji bilang dia jarang menyahut kalau di ajak berbicara. Riv-I juga tidak menolak ketika Eren duduk di pundaknya dan memintanya untuk berlari.

Kecepatan lari Riv-I memang sangat kurang bila dibandingkan dengan robot memasak milik Hanji, dan itu membuat Eren tidak banyak tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba Riv-I mengubah posisi Eren sehingga ia menggendong Eren di depannya. Dengan posisi itu ia bergelantungan dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Ia juga sempat bersalto dari satu cabang ke cabang lain.

"Aku terbaaaang! Haha, kak Mikasa! Lihat! Aku terbang!" teriak Eren ketika Riv-I melompat cukup jauh.

"Uwooh, Riv-I, aku tak tahu kau begitu bersemangat!" Hanji berteriak. Eren masih tertawa-tawa dengan senang, ini pengalaman baru buatnya. Mikasa ikut tertawa ketika Hanji berteriak, "Eren, awas nanti kamu bisa kenyang makan serangga kalau terus-menerus membuka mulutmu!"

Riv-I kembali dan berhenti di depan Hanji dan Mikasa. Ia menurunkan Eren yang masih belum reda tawanya. Setelahnya, Eren mengajak Riv-I menemaninya bermain sementara Hanji dan Mikasa kembali mengobrol. Setelah hari mulai gelap, Mikasa dan Eren pamit pulang.

Sejak itu, setiap hari, Eren pasti mampir untuk main dengan Riv-I. Waktu Eren sakit, Mikasa 'meminjam' Riv-I sebagai teman untuk Eren karena Mikasa tidak bisa mengambil libur.

Masa-masa yang indah.

.

.

.

Itu dulu...

Itu masa lalu...

Ya... masa lalu yang indah...

Kini, perang melawan Amerika semakin parah. Daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Mikasa dan Eren mulai terkena hujan peluru sampai-sampai mereka tinggal di rumah Hanji untuk sementara waktu karena rumah itu dilindungi perisai yang cukup kuat dan Riv-I. Entah berapa kali pihak musuh mengirimkan sekumpulan robot untuk menyerang rumah Hanji, dan Riv-I harus melawan mereka.

"Eren, cepat masuk!" terdengar teriakan Hanji.

"Iya!"

BAMM! Satu rudal ditembakkan.

Hanji menggendong Eren masuk ke bungker bawah tanah miliknya, Mikasa mengikuti.

"Riv-I, aku serahkan rumah ini pada perlindunganmu!" teriak Hanji setelah menyalakan perisai pelindung untuk melindungi rumahnya. Perisai itu cukup kuat untuk menahan beberapa tembakan bom, tapi bisa retak kapan saja bila diserang terus-menerus.

Rudal lain ditembakkan. Riv-I melemparkan mobil nganggur yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya ke arah rudal tersebut, membuat ledakan cukup besar di udara. Wahai pemilik mobil, tolong maafkan Riv-I karena melemparkan mobil anda seenaknya. Sesungguhnya mobil anda menyelamatkan nyawa beberapa orang.

Riv-I melesat dan menghajar robot-robot yang menyerang itu satu persatu. Ia menendang kepala seorang robot sampai putus lalu mengarahkan tendangannya ke robot yang lain. Ia juga merusak tank yang mereka bawa. Akhirnya ia berhasil menumpas habis seluruh robot-robot itu.

Kejadian ini terulang beberapa kali, dan terkadang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada Riv-I. Pernah suatu kali ia terkena angin ledakan dari sebuah bom dan membuatnya terbentur sangat keras, mengakibatkan lengan kirinya rusak parah dan merusak sebagian besar dada kirinya. Saat itu, Hanji bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang panik karena takut kerusakan itu berakibat pada core Riv-I.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kalau core itu rusak kamu mati!" Hanji menjitak kepala Riv-I.

"Ya ampun, jangan bikin jantungan! Aku kira kau sudah sekarat mau wasalam!" Mikasa ikut menimpali.

"Aku kira... *hiks* aku kira... *hiks* kak Rivai sudah... sudah..." Eren sampai menangis keras-keras sambil memeluk Riv-I.

Riv-I sendiri heran. Kenapa dia, yang hanya sebuah robot, yang bahkan tidak hidup sama sekali, begitu dikhawatirkan oleh mereka para manusia, ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Rasa bersalah muncul di dalam diri Riv-I ketika Eren tak henti-hentinya menangis di pelukannya. Mungkin ia memang membuat mereka terlalu khawatir.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di akhir musim gugur, Eren sedang menggambar di halaman belakang Hanji. Riv-I duduk di sebelahnya, pandangannya kosong.

"Hei, kak Rivai..." Eren menarik lengan baju Riv-I.

"Hm?" Riv-I menengok, menatap Eren.

"Bagus nggak?" Eren menunjukkan gambarnya. Eren menggambar Riv-I dan dirinya bergandengan tangan. Keduanya tersenyum. Mikasa yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti dan mengamati dari jauh.

Riv-I mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu, yang setahun terakhir hanya Eren yang melihat, kini juga dilihat oleh Mikasa. Dan Mikasa harus mengakui, kalau saja senyum itu bisa lebih lebar lagi, mungkin Mikasa sudah memberi cap 'ganteng' padanya. Eren terlihat amat sangat gembira melihat anggukan Riv-I.

"Kalau begitu ini buat kak Rivaille saja!" Eren memberikan gambarnya. Riv-I hanya mengangguk. Tak mungkin dia menolak pemberian dari seorang anak kecil yang begitu manis, ya kan?

"Terima kasih, Eren," Riv-I tersenyum lagi.

Dari jauh, Mikasa seperti melihat kakak beradik. Tapi ia juga merasa miris. Mereka begitu jauh berbeda. Eren adalah anak manusia, periang, murah senyum, masih polos, selalu ribut, dan yang terpenting, ia bukanlah suatu 'alat'. Sedangkan Riv-I, ia adalah 'alat' yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Ia adalah robot. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum, pendiam, dan jikalau ia adalah manusia, mungkin umurnya hampir mendekati umur Mikasa.

Tapi sesungguhnya, perbedaan yang paling mencolok dari mereka yaitu...

Eren itu 'hidup'.

Sedangkan Riv-I itu 'mati'.

Dan Mikasa melihat mereka seakan melihat sepasang makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berdua.

"Heh, ngintip apa hayo..." tiba-tiba pundak Mikasa ditepuk dari belakang. Di belakangnya, Hanji tampak tersenyum lebar. Mikasa menunjuk ke arah Riv-I dan Eren.

"Ah!" mata Hanji terpaku pada mereka berdua.

"Tadi aku lihat Riv-I senyum lho..." ujar Mikasa.

"AP-"

"Kak Rivai..." Eren terlihat malu-malu, kalimatnya memotong teriakan Hanji.

"Ya?"

"Aku punya cita-cita baru..."

"Oh ya? Cita-cita apa?"

"Aku mau lihat kak Rivai tertawa, aku mau lihat kak Rivai menangis karena senang, aku mau lihat kak Rivai mengeluarkan perasaan kakak sebenarnya!" Eren berkata penuh tekad, "kak Hanji pernah bilang terkadang ada robot yang memiliki perasaan, mungkin kak Rivai salah satunya, jadi..." Eren menunduk, bermain-main dengan jarinya.

"Janji ya kakak jangan mati terbunuh oleh robot-robot yang menyerang itu sebelum aku bikin kakak bahagia!" Eren tersenyum lebar. Riv-I menatap Eren, kekagetan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam. Lalu, ia menatap Eren.

"Ya, kuusahakan..." Riv-I tersenyum. Kini senyumnya bukan sekedar menarik bibir, ia menunjukkan senyum yang cukup lebar, walau tidak sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Eren langsung melompat dan memeluk Riv-I. Riv-I balas memeluk Eren dan mengelus kepalanya.

Mikasa dan Hanji di sudut hanya terbelalak tak percaya. Hanji bahkan sampai menganga lebar. Mereka baru saja melihat senyum Riv-I yang tersenyum karena pernyataan Eren. Pernyataan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang amat sangat tidak berguna karena ditujukan kepada seorang robot.

Tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, Hanji berlari ke arah Eren dan Riv-I. Ia memeluk mereka berdua sembari berkata, "Kalian berdua manis sekali..."

Mikasa yang mengikuti Hanji hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat air mata buaya bahagia yang keluar dari mata Hanji. Mikasa melihat Eren dan Riv-I yang memasang tampang dilepaskan dari pelukan maut. Ia berkata, "Kita belanja dulu yuk! Daripada nanti malam nggak ada yang bisa dimakan."

"Ayo!" Eren menimpali dengan semangat. Pertama, karena dia tahu kalau mereka pergi belanja berarti dia bisa minta dibelikan es krim. Dua, karena dia ingin bisa lepas dari pelukan yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Oi Hanji, kau tidak ingin Eren mati kelaparan gara-gara tidak ada makan malam kan?" Riv-I ikut menimpali. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengganti kata mati kelaparan dengan kata mati tidak bisa bernafas. Karena untuk jujurnya, sepertinya Hanji sudah meremukkan sendi tangannya.

"Aah nanti saja belanjanya! Aku masih ingin memeluk kalian!" Hanji mempererat pelukannya, memperparah keadaan Riv-I dan Eren.

"Ayolah Hanji, kalau nanti pasti pasarnya sudah ramai." Mikasa kembali membujuk Hanji. Baru saja ia mendengar suara besi retak. Ia menebak suara itu berasal dari Riv-I, dan ia jelas tidak ingin mendengar suara tulang patah.

"Ya sudah deh, ayo..." Hanji melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan Eren kesempatan untuk menarik nafas. Riv-I mengecek badannya, terutama di bagian di mana ia merasa ada kerusakan. Dan dugaannya memang benar, engsel lengan kirinya remuk. Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, kenapa Hanji bisa dengan mudah meremukkan engsel lengannya?

"Yak, ayo kita pergi!" Hanji bangkit dan berjalan ke luar rumah, diikuti oleh Eren dan Mikasa.

"Riv-I, jaga rumah ya!"

BLAM!

Pintu yang menghubungkan taman dengan rumah ditutup dengan tidak elitnya. Riv-I menghela nafas. Ia memang selalu di tinggal di rumah, tidak pernah kemana-mana. Ia belum bisa pergi jauh dari rumah itu karena ialah yang mejadi kendali utama perisai rumah Hanji yang menyembunyikan mereka dari dunia luar. Jika ia pergi, perisai tersebut akan terbuka dan itu membuat mereka menjadi sasaran empuk.

Riv-I merebahkan badannya. Ia menatap ke langit biru di atasnya. Terlihat kilatan yang membuat matanya silau. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat langit biru secara langsung karena di antara langit dan dirinya terdapat selapis kaca tahan banting.

Ia hanya melihat langit secara langsung ketika ia harus menghadapi robot-robot penyerang. Langit pada saat-saat itu terasa sangat kelam, menyimpan sejuta duka. Ia tak pernah melihat kembang api, ia hanya tahu ledakan bom. Cukup miris sebenarnya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa protes. Ia bahkan diciptakan hanya untuk membantu manusia, ia tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi manusia.

Kenapa pikirannya jadi sentimen seperti ini? Ia hanya robot kan?

Atau mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Eren ada benarnya...

...ia memiliki perasaan.

'_Perasaan... itu apa?_

_Apa itu senang?_

_Apa itu sedih?_

_Apa itu sakit?_

_Apa aku bisa merasakannya?'_

Ia kemudian merasakan semacam sengatan pada lengan kirinya. Ia kemudian teringat pada engselnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu bangkit. Ia berjalan dengan setengah gontai keluar dari taman indoor tersebut dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk membenahi engselnya.

.

"YAHOO!" Hanji mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serampangan.

"HUWAAAAAH!" Mikasa dan Eren menjerit karena beberapa kali Hanji hampir menabrakkan mobilnya ke tiang listrik, pagar, atau mobil lain.

"HANJI! BERAPA KALI KUBILANG NYETIRNYA PELAN-PELAAAAN!" Mikasa histeris.

"Tapi kita jadi cepat sampai, lihatlah!" Hanji berkilah sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai.

"Kak Hanji persis malaikat maut!" kata Eren yang langsung di-'hush' oleh Mikasa, walau sebenarnya Mikasa benar-benar sependapat dengan Eren.

"Jadi, kita nanti masak apa?" tanya Hanji.

"Hm, opor ayam?" kata Mikasa menawarkan.

"Aku tidak protes..." ujar Hanji.

"Eren mau gado-gado..." eh, sejak kapan Eren doyan gado-gado? Tunggu, di Jepang ada gado-gado?

"Hanji, kau yang mengantar Eren cari gado-gado, aku mau masuk ke medan perang dulu..." Mikasa berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang bujubuset ramainya.

"Semoga beruntung!" teriak Eren dan Hanji. Mereka berdua melangkah dengan riang sambil celingukan mencari tukang gado-gado.

.

Riv-I telah selesai membenahi lengannya. Kini ia sedang duduk di ayunan di taman belakang Hanji. Ia memang suka sekali duduk di sana, terkadang sambil menggambar, seperti saat ini. Ia sedang asyik membuat empat tubuh di buku sketsanya yang berukuran A4. Buku itu adalah pemberian Mikasa, katanya supaya gambarnya tidak tercecer kemana-mana.

Ia termasuk penggambar yang baik. Ia bisa meniru persis sesuatu, dan jika ia sedang mood, gambarnya bisa terlihat seperti nyata. Dan Hanji benar-benar bangga dengan kemampuan Riv-I yang satu itu. Walaupun Riv-I bukan manusia, tetap saja itu hebat.

Angin berhembus lembut membelai rambut Riv-I yang hitam. Tangan Riv-I berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap gambarnya sendiri. Ia menggambar empat orang, dua perempuan, satu anak-anak, dan satu laki-laki. Ia belum menggambar wajah dan rambut mereka. Mereka dihiasi dengan latar belakang berupa taman bunga sakura di musim semi, saat bunga sakura sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Gambar itu begitu detail, salah-salah bisa dikira foto.

Riv-I sendiri belum pernah melihat bunga sakura. Ia hanya pernah melihat dari foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Hanji, dan menurutnya bunga itu menarik. Apalagi jika bermekaran. Riv-I ingin melihat yang asli suatu saat nanti.

Ia melanjutkan gambarnya, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ah, entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia. Dengan cekatan, ia menggambar rambut bagi keempat orang itu dan memberi mereka wajah. Kebiasaan Riv-I saat menggambar adalah ia selalu hati-hati dan memperhatikan betul detail wajah yang digambarnya. Menggambar sepasang mata saja selalu menghabiskan waktu 10 menit. Dan ia juga biasa menggambar mulai dari bibir dahulu.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah kilatan di langit. Riv-I meletakkan buku dan pensilnya di bangku ayunan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat ke arah langit yang terlihat sedikit kelam.

.

Mikasa dengan cekatan membeli bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan, termasuk bumbu-bumbu. Ia berpindah dari satu temat ke tempat lain secepat yang ia bisa. Tak lama, ia telah menenteng satu tas besar. Ia keluar dari kerumunan dan celingukan mencari Hanji dan Eren.

"Oi, Mikasa!" terdengar suara Hanji. Mikasa sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Erem dan Hanji yang menenteng dua tas plastik, yang satu berisi gado-gado, dan yang satunya berisi dua batang es krim. Eren sendiri membawa es krim cone berwarna coklat.

"Ayo lekas pulang, kalau kelamaan kasihan Riv-I..." kata Mikasa. Kecemasan tampak pada wajahnya.

"Wuidih, mendadak peduli niye..."

"Diam! Tapi aku memang ingin cepat-cepat pulang, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ena-"

NGUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGG!

Sirene nyaring memotong perkataan Mikasa, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan dari kejauhan.

"Perhatian kepada penduduk Shigansina, telah terjadi serangan besar-besaran dari arah utara. Di mohon untuk segera menuju tempat perlindungan yang telah di siapkan. Sekali lagi-" pengumuman tentang serangan dadakan terdengar.

"Tunggu, arah utara?!" Hanji terbelalak. Sontak, ia memandang ke arah di mana rumahnya berada, begitu pula Mikasa dan Eren. Terlihat banyak api ledakan di udara, bila diperkirakan mungkin terjadi di dekat rumah Hanji.

"KAK RIVAI!" Eren menjerit, teringat akan Riv-I.

"Ayo cepat!" Hanji menggendong Eren dan berlari menuju mobilnya, Mikasa tak jauh di belakangnya membawa plastik belanjaannya.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Hanji langsung tancap gas ke rumahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan angka spedometernya yang semakin naik, ia hanya ingin sampai di rumah. Dan kali ini, baik Mikasa maupun Eren tidak menjerit.

'Sial!' batin Riv-I yang sibuk menghindari tembakan peluru yang berasal dari tiga robot di depannya. Ketignya bukan sembarang robot. Mereka adalah robot yang khusus diciptakan untuk bertarung. Mereka dilengkapi dengan berbagai senjata. Kepala mereka terisi dengan segala jenis strategi bertarung. Rasanya menghadapi satu saja sudah pasti kalah telak, minimal sekarat hampir menjemput ajal. Dan kini Riv-I harus menghadapi tiga.

Riv-I menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditujukan padanya dan menyerang satu dari tiga robot tersebut. Serangannya bahkan tidak banyak berefek pada sang robot. Ia kembali mencoba, kali ini dengan pedang miliknya.

Memang, ia berhasil memberikan beberapa goresan yang cukup telak, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tendangan menuju perutnya. Ia terpental lima meter. Riv-I tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia kembali bangkit berdiri dan menyerang mereka.

.

"Hanji, bisa lebih cepat lagi?" tanya Mikasa cemas.

"Kau tahu, pedal gasnya sudah rata dengan lantai mobil sedangkan remnya tidak aku gunakan sama sekali..."

Dan di depan, jalan di hadang oleh beberapa robot.

"Hanji, balik arah sekarang!"

Hanji langsung banting stir dan mencari jalan yang lainnya lagi.

"Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kita dicegat sekumpulan robot! Dan ini benar-benar aneh, robot-robot itu terlihat hanya berjaga!" Mikasa menatap sebal pada para robot yang berdiri berjajar.

"Kalau menurut dugaanku, robot-robot itu memang hanya ditugaskan berjaga. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan, yang menyerang adalah robot petarung kelas S. Satu robot jenis ini bisa membuat satu kota lenyap tinggal puing-puing saja hanya dengan sekali tembakan mematikan!" kata Hanji.

"Jangan bilang kak Rivaille harus menghadapi robot semacam itu..." Eren berkata.

"Riv-I pasti baik-baik saja. Pasti! Ayo, sekarang kita akan gunakan rencana B. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian, kita akan menerobos!" Hanji mengaktifkan perisai pelindung pada mobilnya dan bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumahnya.

.

BUAGH!

Riv-I terbentur keras ke pohon. Ia kembali bangkit dan menyerang, namun sayang, ia ditangkap oleh salah satu robot tersebut dan kemudian dibanting dengan amat kencang ke tanah.

Ia bisa mendengar suara besi remuk di dalam badannya.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!' rutuknya sambil berusaha bangkit. Matanya menatap berbahaya ke arah para robot itu. Salah satu robot menembakkan peluru ke kaki Riv-I, membuatnya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti di setrum. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, hanya bisa duduk diam seperti anak kecil diberi permen.

Robot-robot itu mendekati Riv-I dengan sikap masih waspada. Mereka tampak siap menembak kapan saja. Riv-I tetap tak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya memutar kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hanji, Mikasa, dan Eren. Mulai dari kali pertama ia membuka matanya, ketika bertemu Mikasa dan Eren pertama kalinya, ketika Han, satu-persatu memori tersebut menampakkan diri. Datang, lalu pergi.

'Habis di sini kah? Cih, dan tadi aku sudah berjanji pada Eren aku tidak akan mati. Bagus, Riv-I, kau yang terburuk dari yang terburuk.'

Ingatannya memutar kejadian ketika Eren berulang tahun. Waktu itu, Eren bilang ia ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun Riv-I juga.

Ah iya, kapan ia lahir? Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, waktu itu Hanji mematok hari di mana Riv-I pertama kali membuka matanya adalah hari kelahirannya. Dan itu berarti...

...ulang tahunnya besok.

Bahkan umurnya tidak sampai setahun... ironis...

Tiba-tiba, kalimat Eren pada hari ulang tahunnya terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Tempat ini menyenangkan! Tahun depan aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku di rumah kak Hanji lagi!"_

Matanya melebar, kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia melirik sekilas rumah yang ada di belakangnya. Rumah itu masih terlindungi, masih utuh, walau sepertinya perisainya tidak akan mampu menahan serangan lagi.

Riv-I kembali teringat wajah Eren yang tersenyum, lalu Mikasa, lalu Hanji. Rumah itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan bagi mereka, dan bukan suatu hal yang membahagiakan jika itu hancur. Tapi Riv-I sudah tidak tahu harus apa.

.

Hanji menerobos kumpulan robot-robot itu dengan nekatnya. Mikasa dan Eren berpelukan supaya tidak terpental kemana-mana.

"Hampir sampai!" Hanji berkata setengah menjerit.

Ia menikung dan memasuki taman depan rumahnya.

"KAK RIVAI!"

Teriakan Eren yang cukup keras didengar oleh Riv-I. Dan nampaknya, ketiga robot itu juga mendengarnya. Mereka langsung menembakkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arah mobil Hanji.

'Apa- apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?!' batin Riv-I.

'Tunggu, mereka tidak seharusnya di sini! Mereka bisa mati!'

Salah satu robot mempersiapkan rudal dengan kemampuan ledak cukup besar. Ia mengarahkannya ke arah Hanji, Mikasa, dan Eren. Hanji memperkuat perisai pelindung yang dimiliki mobilnya.

'Tunggu dulu!'

'Jangan!'

Riv-I ingin sekali menghentikan robot itu, namun badannya sakit digerakkan. Ia bahkan gagal berdiri. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

BRAAK!

"Ah!" Hanji terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Eren dan Mikasa juga. Mereka mematung mendengar suara besi yang dijebol dengan paksa.

Riv-I menusukkan tangannya ke dada kirinya. Ia menarik sebuah benda berbentuk diamond yang bercahaya. Dua dari tiga robot yang ada bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

"TUNGGU, RIV-I! APA YANG-"

"..." Riv-I tertunduk dan tersenyum miris. Mulutnya tampak komat-kamit mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian ia melemparkan diamond yang dari tadi di pegangnya ke arah kedua penyerangnya.

Hanji langsung tancap gas, ia sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kak Hanji mau ke mana? Bagaimana dengan kak Rivai?!" Eren bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Maaf..." Hanji menunduk, pundaknya bergetar.

Riv-I hanya menatap diamond yang bercahaya itu menjauh darinya. Lalu terdengar suara tembakan. Salah satu robot menembakkan pelurunya, menghancurkan diamond itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

BLAAARRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi setelahnya, menghancurkan ketiga robot itu. Riv-I tidak hancur karenanya, namun ia terpental ke atas lalu jatuh menembus langit kaca di atas halaman belakang rumah Hanji. Ia tergeletak di dekat ayunan, tidak bergerak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya menatap ke atas langit, lalu ia tersenyum.

.

BLAAARRRR!

Mata Eren membulat seketika. Ia menengok ke sumber ledakan, ke pekarangan depan rumah Hanji. Mikasa juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Apa yang-" Mikasa tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hanji memutar balik dan bergegas menuju rumahnya kembali. Sesampainya di sana, segalanya tampak kacau. Mereka bisa melihat tiga tubuh robot yang sudah rusak tergeletak sembarangan.

Mikasa, Eren dan Hanji turun dari mobil.

"Kak Rivai mana..." Eren berkata dengan cemas.

"Ayo kita cari, mungkin ia terlempar ke suatu tempat."

Mereka bertiga mulai mencari, dari halaman depan sampai ke dalam rumah, namun masih nihil. Mereka akhirnya mencari di taman belakang.

"A.. aku.. aku menemukannya..." suara Mikasa tiba-tiba terdengar. Eren dan Hanji berlari mendekati Mikasa yang berdiri di dekat ayunan.

Bisa di bilang, keadaan Riv-I amat sangat parah. Kakinya remuk, badannya penuh dengan goresan dalam, dan dada kirinya berlubang. Tapi di atas semua itu, sebuah senyum terpampang dengan manis di wajahnya. Kalau hanya di lihat wajahnya saja, mungkin orang akan mengira ia hanya tertidur.

"K- k- kak- kak Rivai..." kalimat Eren terputus-putus, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berlutut di dekat Riv-I dan mulai mengguncang badannya perlahan.

"Hei, kak Rivai, bangun. Kakak tidak mati kan? Ayo bangun kak, kakak janji nggak akan mati... kak... bangun... jangan pergi dulu..." Eren masih mengguncang badan Riv-I. Ia mulai menangis.

"Riv-I bodoh... sudah ku bilang core itu berbahaya..." Hanji bergumam kecil, air matanya turun melihat keadaan Riv-I.

"Kak Rivai... kak Rivaille... bangun... kumohon, ayo bangun..." Eren semakin kuat mengguncang badan Riv-I. Mikasa mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, menahan air matanya yang hampir turun. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah buku sketsa milik Riv-I yang terbuka di atas ayunan. Mikasa mengambilnya dan mengamati gambar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tangan Mikasa gemetar. Buku itu terjatuh, bersamaan dengan air mata Mikasa. Mikasa menutup mulutnya dan mulai terisak. Hanji dan Eren mengamati gambar itu.

Itu adalah gambar mereka berempat dengan background bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Di gambar itu, Hanji berdiri agak condong ke depan dan membentuk 'peace' dengan tangan kanannya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar seperti biasa. Di sebelahnya ada Mikasa yang juga tersenyum, di rambutnya tersemat sekuntum sakura.

Di sebelah Mikasa, ada Riv-I yang menggendong Eren yang tertawa. Mereka semua memakai yukata dengan detail gambar yang indah. Namun sepertinya gambar itu belum selesai. Riv-I belum menggambar mata pada wajahnya sendiri. Namun ia menggambar dirinya tersenyum lebar di sana.

Di sudut gambar, terdapat tulisan tangan Riv-I yang berbunyi, "Festival musim semi, bersama keluarga."

Gambar itu adalah ironi.

Mereka belum pernah pergi ke festival musim semi. Namun gambar itu terlalu nyata, seakan mereka memang pernah melakukannya.

Hanji langsung menangis melihatnya. Kalimat singkat yang ditulis Riv-I cukup menusuk perasaannya. Ia bahkan menganggap mereka keluarga. Ia membuat gambar mereka sedang bersama. Ia menggambar mereka yang bahagia.

'Bodoh, Riv-I bodoh!' jerit Hanji dalam hati.

Eren tersenyum miris.

"Kak Rivai, gambar kakak bagus," Eren memungut gambar tersebut, "Aku ingat lho kak, besok kakak ulang tahun kan..." Eren tetap tersenyum, walau air matanya tetap tak berhenti.

"Kak Rivai ingin melihat bunga sakura bersama kan? Iya kan? Kok kakak nggak bilang..."

"Hei, kak Rivaille... kenapa kakak tersenyum..."

"...kenapa..."

.

.

Riv-I tidak di buang. Badannya dibersihkan dan dibetulkan oleh Hanji. Seluruh ingatannya yang tersimpan dalam sebuah memory card diletakkan di tempat yang aman oleh Hanji, jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab. Hanji menyimpan badan Riv-I di dalam kotak kaca di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Ia mengunci tempat itu rapat-rapat. Biarlah ini menjadi tempat peristirahatan Riv-I.

Hari berikutnya, tepat saat ulang tahun Riv-I, Eren duduk dan berbicara sendiri di depan gambar terakhir Riv-I berjam-jam. Ia bahkan menyanyi selamat ulang tahun di depan gambar itu. Mikasa dan Hanji tidak tega untuk menghentikannya, mereka membiarkan Eren bersama fantasinya untuk hari itu.

Sorenya, Eren berjalan-jalan di halaman depan yang setengah hancur. Ia berjalan setengah berlari, dan tanpa sengaja ia tersandung.

"Aduh!" ia berteriak kesakitan. Ia meringis memegangi lututnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berkilauan. Benda itu berwarna ungu dengan pendar merah muda. Eren memungutnya.

"Ini terlihat seperti core milik kak Rivaille..." Eren mengamat-amati serpihan sebesar kelereng itu. Bentuknya seperti diamond, namun sedikit bulat.

"Mungkin ini pecahannya!" Eren berteriak setengah girang, "Tapi nggak mungkin ya kalau kak Rivai bakal hidup lagi hanya dengan core segini..."

Eren menggenggam serpihan itu di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan lirih Riv-I sebelum ia meledakkan core miliknya.

"_Selamat tinggal, sampai bertemu lagi..."_

Eren tersenyum kecil.

"Aku simpan saja, mungkin akan berguna nanti..."

Eren kembali ke dalam rumah, senyumnya masih belum hilang, justru semakin melebar.

'_Pasti, kita akan bertemu lagi, kak. Aku jamin itu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Eren Jager, 15 tahun.

Saat ini aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga. Hobiku adalah merakit robot dan menggambar.

Aku tinggal bersama dengan kakak angkatku, Mikasa Ackerman, dan temannya Hanji Zoe.

Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak lagi. Ialah yang menjadi teman mainku sewaktu kecil. Ialah yang mengajariku menggambar. Ialah yang secara tidak langsung mengajariku apa itu 'sayang'. Walaupun kita berdua bagaikan bumi dan langit, ia tetap selalu ada untukku.

Aku masih ingat laki-laki itu, sebagian dari dirinya ada padaku. Itulah liontin dari kalung yang aku kenakan.

Pecahan core itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya liontin dan mengalungkannya di leherku, sebagai pengingat akan dirinya.

"Eren, ayo cepat, kelas robotik akan segera dimulai!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memanggilku. Ia adalah sahabatku, Armin.

"Iya, aku datang!" Aku bergegas menyusulnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk mempelajari banyak hal soal robot, karena itu adalah kunci supaya aku bisa meraih cita-citaku.

Huh? Kalian menanyakan apa cita-citaku?

Dulu, aku selalu kagum dengan Dr. Frakenstein, dan aku ingin menirunya.

Yak, tepat sekali.

Cita-citaku adalah...

.

.

.

..._menghidupkan_ seseorang.

* * *

Mari menggantung buku dongeng di pohon~

Yah, ini fanfic pertama Eri di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin, sekaligus untuk berpartisipasi dalam event _**SukaDukaAuthor**_. Dan cerita ini jauh sekali dari yang Eri harapkan, terlebih adegan bertarungnya. Eri merasa gagal... *pundung di sudut*

Ada yang mau meninggalkan review, kritik atau saran? Ngeflame juga boleh kok, Eri bawa air plus pemadam kebakaran, jadi nggak bakal terbakar. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!

Erika the Bunny Girl


End file.
